For the Love of Romance
by LazyScarf
Summary: A little romance story for SerenitySeto fans and some interesting side-plots along the way.
1. Settings

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
===================================================  
  
Thursday Afternoon  
  
Seto Kaiba looked out of the classroom window, and tapped his pencil on the desk. He didn't need to be in this stupid classroom on such a sunny day, being lectured to about how the earth moved around the sun. He already had all of the business skills he needed – Physics was completely irrelevant. Outside, the object of Seto's focus was the girls' track team, running in their white shorts and t-shirts. Many of the guys at his school were gay, but Seto wasn't one of them. He usually didn't watch girls openly, but how could a guy resist when they were running past, just out of reach. His eyes widened when he saw a girl with long, ginger hair sprint past him, it flew in the wind as she ran and Seto almost dropped his pencil as he tapped it on the desk. Serenity Wheeler. He could watch her all day.  
  
After school, Seto met up with his little brother and they started to walk home together. "Hi Seto! Did you have a good afternoon? I know you hate Physics." Moccuba's smile was infectious – it broke every bad mood and calmed Seto down when he was pissed off with things generally. "Yes, it was a good afternoon as things go, and the Physics could've been worse." "You were watching the girls' track team weren't you." Seto let out a small smile. "Yes. Did you see them too little guy?" His head snapped backwards as Joey and Serenity walked in the other direction, but instead of smiling at Serenity, which he usually would've done, he gave Joey a look as if he was some common shit on the underside of one of his shoes. Straightening his posture, he continued walking and talking with his brother. "Nah, I only really got a glance. Can we go to the park today, big brother?"  
  
"Stupid Kaiba, with all his stupid money, stupid mansion and stupid intelligence." "Stupid intelligence?" Serenity raised a finely plucked eyebrow. "You know what I mean, sis. Just because Mr Moneybags has all of that business stuff he thinks he's a kami on earth. He looks down on everyone. Stupid Mr Moneybags." Serenity folded her arms as she was walking, and a hint of a frown crept onto her face. Joey stared in pure shock and disbelief. "I can't believe you don't agree! What do you see in the snob?" "For your information Joey, Seto Kaiba isn't that bad a man. Sure he may insult you, abuse you and say that you're a dog, but you're his greatest rival," "Actually sis, that's Yugi." "Well, he's your biggest rival anyway. Haven't you seen how much he cares about his little brother? Moccuba is so lucky to have Seto looking after him." "Sis, are you getting a crush on Kaiba?" "Umm, no. That's ridiculous Joey." She looked at the floor to hide the blush tainting her cheeks. "Good, because I don't think that I'd be able to tell my best bud that my sis was going off him for some rich jerk."  
  
Aah, Tristan. She thought. I can't wait to see him on Friday, at Yugi's movie night. I hope this silly admiration of Seto that I have will be gone soon, for the sake of what I have with Tristan. He's always so nice to me, and he's been so dedicated since Duke gave up chasing me around and decided that he was gay. I don't want to leave him now.  
  
-===================================================  
  
Thursday Evening  
  
Tea Gardener was walking back to her apartment when she noticed that someone was walking behind her. She turned around, but the follower had gone. Turning back around, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Bakura! You shouldn't scare me like that! What are you doing here?" Bakura smirked evily, but managed to hide it quickly before Tea saw it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He said, heavy on the sarcasm. "Can it Bakura. What are you doing following me and sneaking up on me in the middle of the street? Bakura?" Tea put her head in her hands but when she had lifted it again there was no sign of Bakura anywhere.  
  
Several alleyways away, the Thief King sulked in the shadows and cursed himself. Why do you have to be such a coward? You are the Thief King, the one who walks in shadow, silent as a dead man, and yet you let some stupid mortal girl see you! Just get it over with. Follow her, blindfold her and just do it. Even the holy Pharaoh would have had the guts, even your pathetic aibou! I suppose you'll have to go home now, and try again soon. If Ryou ever found out about what you were planning..." His train of thought was interrupted by a message from Ryou. /Bakura, when are you coming home? Your mental link was blocked and I couldn't reach you? You never block your link. What's going on?/  
-Honestly aibou. Can't a Yami have a little privacy once in a while?-  
/Have you got a girlfriend??/  
-No, I was trying to beat my Pacman score at the arcade and I didn't want you to distract me. I'm coming home now. Ra, Ryou, don't wet yourself at being alone in the house for more than an hour.-   
  
===================================================  
  
Friday Evening  
  
"They're here, Yami! Bring the popcorn, and the sodas, and the videos, and the sweets, and the pillows, and..." "Calm down, Yugi. Ra, it's only a film night with your friends, do you have to get so excited?" Yugi had opened the door almost immediately after Joey had rung the bell, and flung it open so hard that it almost came off the hinges.  
  
After five minutes of trying to fit everyone into the sitting-room, another five trying to get a seating arrangement where everyone was comfortable and ten more minutes trying to get Yugi to calm down, the gang held a vote for which type of film they were going to watch.  
  
Horror: Bakura, Mai and Malik Action: Tristan Historical: Yami Romance: Ryou, Tea and Serenity Comedy: Joey Disney: Yugi  
  
Because of the tie, they decided to watch both, but chose horror first on Joey's fucked up logic – "First we scare 'em so we get ta put our arms around them, then we hold 'em tight, hee hee hee." Yami put his head in his hands and sighed, but Tristan smiled and stared mysteriously into space... ... ...as Bakura stared at the floor and Ryou glanced at Malik, blushing when he saw Malik looking at him strangely, as if to say, "What the hell are you looking at me like that for, you sissy English-boy?"  
  
===================================================  
  
Well, that's the end of my first chapter of my first fic and so far we have lots of untied endings- Seto Serenity awkwardness Tristan Serenity HAPPIES! Bakura Tea... Ryou is gay! And Malik??? Sorry about make Yugi hyper but it had to be done. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! COOKIES! (not really).  
  
Lazy Scarf xxx 


	2. Dangerous Games

Thanks to all of those three people who reviewed my story, I didn't expect one!

**Sakura - **I know it's confusing now but that was only the first chapter, there is lots more to come! (Hopefully, ** :)**)

**Chinxy -** Thanks for the support, yes, it will be a Seto/Serenity unless I have a really big mood swing and kill one of them off because the makers of the real programme have done something to piss me off.

**nkitty29** - Cheers!

It has also only just occured to me to say that I am English and that any spellings here will be English, not American English.(Program**me**) And I apologize for the pantsy spelling of Duke Devllin's name.

I don't own Yugioh! That doesn't stop me wanting to, though!

=======================================================================================================

Chapter 2: Dangerous Games

Tristan and Joey were sitting in Joey's bedroom, and they had just finished having their weekly ritual of Street Fighter Tournament, and Honda had won, sending a huge cheezy grin across his face. Joey usually won these things, but his mind was elsewhere and he sprawled on his bed and sighed heavily. A sweatdrop appeared as Tristan started dancing, and straightening his hair at the same time, scaring Joey immensly as his mouth hung open and he gawped at Tristan, who saw Joey's expression and stopped dancing.

"Okay dude, you won the games, but do you really have to dance around my bedroom like dat?"  
"Sorry Joe. You do seem pretty more bummed this week than on the weeks that I usually beat you though, what's up?" Joey scratched his nose and the back of his head and looked out of the window.  
"It's not the Street Fighter, Trist. It's Mai."  
"What's going on? You guys have been together for a while now, you can't be splittin, can you?"  
"No, where not splitting but it's our one year anniversary at the end of the month. One year. Feels like forever, but I dunno, I dunno what she's feelin. What if she's bored of me? I'm not exactly the most funny or brainy guy in the city."  
"Or dog in the pound."  
"Hey! No dog jokes, we agreed on dat."  
"Sorry bud, couldn't resist. But seriously, we've known Mai for ages and she would move on if she was bored with you. She likes you Joe, believe me, she does. Think about how she was lookin at you at Yugi's film night."  
"Yeah. Jeez, I can't belive Yugi really wanted to watch Pinocchio."  
"Mmm," Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "I don't think I could cope if I was Yami, the poor little guy really has some weird issues."

After more Street Fighter, they moved onto lighter topics about food, girls in magazines and the Superbowl compared to WWF (_that's the wrestling, not the World Wildlife Fund_). Some way from Joey's house, his sister Serenity was shopping when she came to sit down for a few minutes by the lake in Domino Park.

===================================================================================

Some distance away, Ryou sat in his room, alone, holding his mobile phone, (which, by the way, is a Nokia 3310.) He went to his menu and scrolled down, until he found Duke Devllin's number, which he selected, and waited. He lied on his powder-blue bed and stared at his cricket posters until Duke picked up the phone.

"Duke Devllin, who's calling?"  
"Err... Ryou. Are you... busy this afternoon?"  
"No, what's up, you sound, well, sad."  
"I, I need to talk to you. Not here. In Domino Centre, at 4.00?"  
"Sure, see you then. Ryou, whatever it is, try not to worry."  
"Ok, bye then." He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. That had been hard for him, after weeks of waiting, nervously picking up the phone, only to put it down again unused. Now, he could tell someone about these odd feelings that'd been hiding in his trousers for weeks. A little ray of hope shone through Ryou's metaphorical window.

===================================================================================  
  
'_Ifeel so bad. I can't believe what is happening to my relationship with Tristan just because of this guy that I've met. All through that film, oh, god, I must be the worst girlfriend in the world.' she thought, and the sound of her thoughts became more depressed as she stared into the lake and watched her own reflection, with its wet cheeks and puffy, red eyes. She had only just realized that she had started crying but made no effort to wipe away her tears. 'All through that romantic film, with his arms around me... I can't belive that I wasn't thinking about him!_'  
"Oh Tristan," she whispered to the lake,"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to do this to you. You've been so good to me, everything you've done. I don't deserve you."  
"Are you alright?" Seto had appeared behind her, casting a shadow over Serenity and adding another character to the lake reflections. "You look as if you've been crying. Here, take a tissue."  
"Thankyou. Who would've known that the supposedly heartless chairman of Kaiba Corp. carries tissues around with him!" They both laughed as Serenity wiped her cheeks. Well, she laughed, Kaiba just smiled slightly and chuckled lightly. "I've never seen you laugh like that before. You seem so much happier than usual."

'_Oh, kami this is strange, this is so weird... she's a normal girl... bloody hell, why am I sweating so much? And why did I give her a tissue? She's expecting me to say something but what? I am happy but what will she do if I tell her why? She's going out with that cone-headed Tristan_.'

"Well, I just finished some important designs for another Kaiba Corp. and I've been talking with Moccuba for a while. That's enough to make me happy."

'_That was so lame. Honestly Seto, that has to be the worst excuse that you've ever come up with. And you have absolutely no expression on your face! She's furrowing her eyebrows - she knows that you're lying_.'

"You're so lucky to have Moccuba - brothers are great. Anyway, thanks for the tissue, I think that I should go. I have tons of homework to do. Goodbye, Seto."  
"Yes, I think it's time for me to go as well. I hope that we'll run into each other again, soon."  
"Mmm, goodbye then."  
"Goodbye." He bowed to her and gave her one last piercing look with his hypnotic blue eyes, before turning slowly and walking away from her.

Some distance away, Yami emerged from behind a tree and started walking towards his best friend's sister. His golden bangs swayed in the breeze mysteriously and he folded his arms, frowning. In any other situation it would've looked like he was frowning at a small child.  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Serenity. Does Tristan know?"  
"Yami! What? What game, why are you here?"  
"I am five-thousand years old, Serenity, don't play games with me. I hate to have been watching you like that but I was passing by and I saw you talking to Kaiba. I also saw your expression, I know that look Serenity, five-thousand years of experience will teach you a few things about a person's face."  
"Sorry, Yami. No, I haven't told Tristan. It is just some silly infactuation. Nothing important, and don't raise your eyebrows! I'm serious. I'm sure that it'll pass soon," Yami, uncrossed his arms and put them on Serenity's shoulders, holding her firmly and giving her a stare that would freeze flames with his wide, purple eyes.  
  
"Serenity. This man is bad. Do not argue with me. He is not the kind of man that you want to get into a relationship with, he is dangerous to be around, and it's not just him. You have no idea how many people would want to hurt Seto Kaiba, and you would be their way to him. That is why the security is so tight around Moccuba. He is a liability. Have you forgotten the fact that he hates your brother's guts? Think about what it will do to Joey if you are with a man he hates more than any other. Worse, that you are already involved with a great friend of mine, and I don't want to see him get hurt."  
"But Yami, Seto has no feelings for me, all he did than was offer me a tissue and then he left. As you said, he hates my brother so why would he like me?"  
Yami looked away and started walking to the park entrance, turning his back to her.  
"I can read more than _your_ body language Serenity. I would disagree."

Serenity shouted for the pharaoh, but he just kept walking. He had already started to talk to his aibou.  
/Yugi, I'm going to come home and start preparing for my duel this afternoon. Do you want to help me build my deck?/  
Sure, we can put in my Dark Magician, and the Dark Magician Girl and Buster Blader and...Yami could hear the excitement in his thoughts easily. He didn't know how he coped.

====================================================================================

The duel wasn't easy but it was still challenging for Yami. He had been surprised by his opponent, a young, black-haired seventeen-year-old girl who used a deck of angel cards, a couple of which he had never seen before. Most of the gang came to cheer him on, Yugi, Serenity, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou and Malik. By the end he'd been forced to use the Dark Magician fused with the Dark Magician Girl, one of his favourite combinations. His opponent was slightly disappointed but still thrilled that she'd been able to duel the King of Games. She even got Yami's autograph, which made him blush.

"Go Yami, that was great!" Tea was the first to congratulate him.  
"Yeah, you really gave her a slammin'!"  
"Thanks everyone, my gods I'm tired. I think that I should go home and rest for a while."  
"Yes, grandfather said that he wanted me to help him with the shop for a while, so I'm going to go home too."  
  
After that, everyone else frittered away into the afternoon. Serenity went home, while Joey and Tristan walked back together. Bakura, when he realized that Tea wasn't leaving, headed home too.  
/Ryou, are you going to come home or not?/  
Err... I don't think so. I'll be umm... blocking my link this evening Bakura. I'd like to be alone.  
/Fine, just don't do anything stupid./

Malik turned on his heel and left. Sometimes Ryou wondered whether he'd ever quite recovered from having to fight that horrible, psychotic Yami of his, Marik. He continued on to Domino Centre and waited. Duke Devllin was walking, about a block away.  
'_I wonder why on earth Ryou wants to talk to me, here of all places. We're in a crowd of people. And why is it me that he wants to talk to, what about his Yami or Yugi or Tea. Those guys are all so much more friendly towards him than I am, and he sounded so bad too. Oh well, I'll be there in a minute, and then I'll find out._"

Outside where Yami had been duelling, only he, Yugi and Tea remained. Tea stood a distance while Yami talked to Yugi mentally.  
/Yugi, I'm not going to come to our house tonight, I'm going to go out./  
But you said you were tired?  
/Yes, I know, but I've changed my mind/  
Err.. alright then. Are you going to block your link?  
/Yes. You'll be alright?/  
Yeah. Bye then.

Yami turned to Tea when he was sure that Yugi had left and he pulled her behind the nearest building, holding her close to him and kissing her strongly on the mouth, yearning for some kind of a response. Tea, equally eager to feel close to her lover, slipped her arms around Yami's slim waist and opened her mouth, letting him explore it gently. She ran her hair through his maroon and black bangs and moaned a little as Yami pressed her against a wall and he slipped under her top and ran his cold hands up and down her back, while she let him nuzzle her neck passionately.  
When that was over, they turned back to standing in the middle of the alleyway and they just kissed, while Yami tried to run his hands over every unclothed surface of Tea's body, (and a few clothed parts of her as well,) while she pressed his head and the small of his back, pulling him towards her, their tongues dancing. It had been days since they had been alone together, and when they had finished kissing, Yami took Tea's hand and led her without a word.

===================================================================================

"Ryou, " Duke was surprised as the silver-haired teen gave him an affectionate hug, like he would give a brother, and then sat down abruptly on one of the concrete benches. Duke had been wrong about the crowds, it was practically empty and the sun was setting earlier than usual and it dipped everything in a pink light. Duke began, "So what is it, that's making you so, well, sad?"  
"Oh, Duke, something has happened to me, and it's strange and I don't understand. I want it to go away but it's been inside of me for months and I couldn't talk to anyone, I wanted to say something to Yugi or Baka, but they aren't like me, none of them are, I didn't know what they'd say... Yami ... Tea... you were the only person - I tried to call you -"Ryou was speaking so fast and so disjointedly that Duke found it hard to tell what he was saying. He put his hand on Ryou's shoulder and made him look at him, and calm down.  
Duke kneeled in front of the distressed teen as he stared at his knees and Duke looked into his quiet, sad little chocolate brown eyes, so gentle, so tortured. What was it that made his eyebrows furrow and him look at his knees as if he was all alone?  
"Tell me, Ryou. What is it?"  
"I... I think I'm..., " the word was so quiet that Duke had trouble hearing him. "gay." Duke let out a sigh and smiled gently at Ryou, reassuring him.  
"Oh, right. For a minute there I thought so. I understand why you're panicking, when I found out that I was gay I thought that there was seriously something wrong with me, but I learned to get over it. I wondered why you came to me about it. I can see why you didn't want to tell anyone, but you're going to have to eventually. They need to know."  
"It's not just that either, I... there's someone... oh kami, these feelings are just so strange and different to me, I was so shocked when I first thought... oh my." Duke let out a small laugh and went back to sitting on the bench beside Ryou.  
"Yeah, it is quite weird. Tell Yami first, I think that he'll understand, and then you can move onto Bakura, Tea and Joey..."  
"Oh no. Please don't make me tell Baka, he won't understand. He's a homophobe, he'd disown me, he'd,"  
"No, I'm gonna explain to Bakura but you're going to have to tell him yourself. I'm not going to. By the way, who was it that you were... thinking about?"  
"No, I won't tell you, I can't."  
"Alright then. Are you going to be okay tonight? I'll have my mobile switched on if you need me."  
"Thanks, Duke. You don't know how much this means to me."

====================================================================================

Joey and Tristan were walking through the streets when they saw a tall, well-postured figure walking towards them, holding the familliar cocky sneer. Joey's face reacted in the way that it always did, a quick flash of hatred seeped out of his eyes and straight to th Kaiba Corp. chairman. Tristan knew how mad Joey became at Kaiba's stunts and moved a little closer to him so that he could hold him back if necessary. As Kaiba walked past, Joey muttered,  
"Great, look which stuck up moneybags just arrived." Keeping his gaze straight forward and his nose firmly in the air, he gave Joey a hard shove into a chain fence.  
"What the hell was that for you bastard?" Tristan yelled as Joey picked himself up, holding his shoulder.  
"Look behind you, Wheeler scum." Joey was almost so angry that he didn't hear Kaiba, but when he turned and saw the sign for the dog pound behind him he couldn't help himself.   
"Well, it's where you belong, isn't it?"  
"THAT'S IT, KAIBA!" Joey lunged so fast that Tristan couldn't stop him and went straight for the teen who gently stepped out of the way and delt Joey a blow in the stomach that winded him and he fell to the floor, but clutched his stomach, rose again quickly and spun round, elbowing him weakly in the chest, allowing Kaiba to punch him in the cheek twice. Then, kicking him in the stomach again, he went for a finishing blow that Tristan blocked with his arms. Kaiba tripped Tristan and walked off, satisfied.  
"Kaiba, that was just low." Tristan bent down and helped Joey to his feet, but held him back when he tried to stagger forward for Kaiba again and tugged his shirt.  
"See you later, mongrels."  
Joey was in a bad way, he could hardly stand and his cheek, stomach and shoulder were all horribly bruised. Tristan's arm was hurting a little but he decided that the best thing to do was carry Joey as far to his house as he could, where he and Serenity could look after him.

====================================================================================

Yami closed the door behind them, and went through to Tea's bedroom, where he took her in his arms, and gently gently, ever so softly, brought her lips to brush his. Tea surprised him by suddenly pulling him to her - she was usually quite passive and he was enjoying the reaction that he was getting from his girlfriend.   
Not one to pass up and opportunity, Yami decided to play a little game with Tea and began to pull away, a signal for her to slow down. She complied and went to kiss his lips again, but as soon as she brushed them, he smiled and pulled back a little further. She followed and tried to kiss him again, to which he retreated again as soon as she touched him, and this repeated. When Tea stoped trying to kiss him though, he started to kiss her ear, then her cheek, her neck and back to her mouth, ressuring her, but then he started playing with her again, so she backed off and folder her arms.  
"Yami! Stop it!"  
"Stop what, my sweet?" He said with an air of cheekiness in his voice that reflected the grin on his face and his pose - his hands were behind his back and his knees were slightly bent and he leaned forwards, taunting her. She ran towards him and pushed him backwards so he landed on her bed, which was soft, pastle green and had many cushions on.   
"Sweet? Now you can't play with me Yami Moto!" Tea climbed ontop of her helpless boyfriend who pretended to look scared as she kissed him more determinedly than ever, while he worked his hands free and began to undo her top, as she did the same to him... several minutes later both of their clothes lay in a pile on the floor...  
"So, are we going to,..." Yami stroked her bare leg.  
"Yes, it's just, just that, oh, what the hell."

====================================================================================

_>The next day_

"Yugi, I'm home! I brought Tea with me!" At the sound of Yami's voice Yugi bounded down the stairs but the expression on his face was far from happy. "Ra, what's happened Yugi?"  
"Joey - Tristan phoned - he got into a fight with Kaiba," Yami didn't wait for Yugi to finish. He turned around, ran back out of the Games Shop and Tea and Yugi followed him. They ran all of the way to Joey's house and thumped on the door, which Tristan answered, only to have the three run past him, almost knocking him over. They burst into Joey's bedroom to find him unconcious, bandaged with toilet roll and with Serenity clutching his hand. Her eyes widened when she saw Yami enter but she looked back towards her brother and touched his hair lightly.  
"Oh my kamies!" Tea ran to the othe side of the bed and crouched opposite Serenity. Yugi joined her and Yami stood at the foot of the bed, frowning. Tristan entered and looked out of the window. Tea spoke up.  
"Kaiba's gone over the line this time. He has to be stopped."  
"I hate to admit it Tea, but Kaiba didn't start the argument. Joey insulted him, he shoved Joey into a fence, made some dog remark and beat Joey to a pulp when Joey tried to hit him." He moved over to stand behind Serenity."I think it would've been a lot worse if I hadn't stepped in and blocked some of Kaiba's punches - look what they did to me!" He pulled back his sleeve and they gasped as they saw three, fist-sized black bruises on his arm. "That was only three punches, kami only knows what Joey went through." Serenity touched his arm and looked up as if to say thanks, then Tristan kneeled with the others, put his arm around Serenity and let her lean against him. She spoke next.  
"We really should take him to hospital, but I can't move him. I'll call an ambulance."

>

====================================================================================  
  
Well, that's Chapter 2, folks! Now we have,  
Joey being worried and getting beaten up,  
Yami sleeping with Tea and finding out that Serenity likes Kaiba ; )  
Ryou being gay! and Kaiba being both romantic and mean?  
REVIEW PLEASE

Lazy Scarf xxx


End file.
